


two birds on the window

by pastel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (Slightly), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, gamer boyfs renhyuck (though this is not apparent by the first chapter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel/pseuds/pastel
Summary: The screen inside the helmet fades to black. Donghyuck almost rips it off, certain he hears Renjun do the same. He gulps down the fresh air, his chestheavingfor more than one reason. Renjun’s knee presses against his. He looks into Renjun’s eyes. They, too, are blown wide, Renjun’s mouth open and panting.Something stronger than lust — higher in his chest, more dizzying to his brain — erupts deep within him at that moment, at the sight of this beautiful, wonderful,lovelyboy. His boy.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83
Collections: Renhorny





	two birds on the window

**Author's Note:**

  * For [englishsummerrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishsummerrain/gifts).



> this is for yoon !! for renhorny !! i hope u like this even tho i seriously ... No Promises as u know this is baby's first smut :~)
> 
> the rest of the chapters will be coming soon but i figured having a wip on my profile would push my ass to finish the rest... the actual Gamer parts (where the summary comes from jsdlkf) and also i wanted to have something on the collection by our unofficial deadline for my own inner peace but anyway. yes hi yoon this is 4 u and for putting up with me !! (and thank u 2 lee for looking over this 4 me before i post & mel for doing all the technical stuff for renhorny!!)
> 
> i hope u enjoy it let's keep being renhorny into 2020 <333
> 
> title is from raveena's sweet time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: size kink but reversed where rj doms/tops hyuck... nd hyuck is obsessed with how big he is compared to rj.... hand size comparisons... hyuck's disgustingly long legs nd rj being obsessed with them wrapped around his tiny waist... MASSIVE bonus for rj thigh fucking hyuck bc someone has 2... ... just need more tiny dom rj in my life tbh

“ _Fuck_ , Renjun,” Donghyuck gasps, head landing on the mattress with a quiet _thump_.

Instead of hearing Renjun’s response, he _feels_ it, the curl of smile on Renjun’s lips as he continues pressing kisses up Donghyuck’s bare abdomen. He climbs up, up, _up_ until his sharp nose meets the tail of Donghyuck’s sternum.

“I love your body,” Renjun breathes against Donghyuck’s skin. As he speaks one hand goes to push down Donghyuck’s pants, and he splays the other over Donghyuck’s waist, from his bellybutton to his side — slim as Donghyuck is, Renjun’s hand is so small that it has to stretch as wide as it can to cover the distance.

If Renjun loves Donghyuck’s body, Donghyuck _loves_ Renjun’s. Or, more specifically, the difference between Renjun’s and his own.

He moves to help Renjun in wiggling his shorts off, but Renjun swats his hands away. “Let me do this,” he says, eyes flicking up to meet Donghyuck’s. So, instead, Donghyuck’s hands pillow his head as Renjun strips him bare, but that’s not where his gaze lands. No, Donghyuck knows what his own body looks like, the shape of his own legs — instead, he stares, almost unblinking, at Renjun’s other hand, anchored at his waist.

It looks so small. 

It _is_ so small, and yet it holds Donghyuck down as if it holds all the strength in the universe. 

As far as Donghyuck’s concerned, it does. Renjun does.

“You’re excited,” Renjun remarks, both of them finally in the nude.

“How could I not be?” He replies, unable to help the smirk that unfurls across his face, the way his voice dips into cheese and sugar, “I’m with you.” 

Renjun swats his bare thigh, but moves to lean over Donghyuck anyway, forehead to forehead.

“ _Kinky_ ,” Donghyuck just manages to breathe before Renjun’s lips meet his.

There’s a joy to this — just one body against another, no barriers between them, just one pair of lips on another, their favorite R&B playlist in the background. Not a small joy, but not a big one, either. A medium-sized joy, Donghyuck decides, his hands wrapping around Renjun’s tiny, _tiny_ waist, Renjun’s hands curled against Donghyuck’s jaw. Renjun’s small, cold feet brushing against Donghyuck’s calves — this is intimacy. Sometimes it’s enough, to just do _this_ , to feel skin on skin.

And then Renjun pushes Donghyuck further into the mattress. Their last kiss is more aggressive, Renjun nipping at Donghyuck’s lower lip.

“Can I,” Renjun pants, elbows bracketing the sides of Donghyuck’s face. Donghyuck looks up at him, at Renjun’s dark, dark eyes, at his swollen red lips. 

“Yes,” Donghyuck breathes out before Renjun can even ask his question, hands on Renjun’s back pulling him closer, pulling their bodies absolutely flush. He doesn’t want to have any space between them. He can feel Renjun’s dick, hard and leaking between both their stomachs.

“You didn’t let me finish!” Renjun whisper-chides, buts grinds down against Donghyuck anyway. “Can I…”

Renjun shifts from sexy to annoyed to bashful like it’s the easiest thing in the world. Then again, those are probably his three default states of being. Donghyuck’s smirk returns.

“Can I fuck your thighs?” 

His smirk turns into an outright grin. “You wanna fuck my thighs?” He can’t help himself. He loves Renjun before anything, but teasing Renjun comes pretty damn close.

It’s entertaining to watch Renjun, cheeks flushed and lips wet with spit, roll his eyes. Especially this close up. Renjun drops his head again, warm but not yet sweaty forehead against Donghyuck’s. They’re both getting cross-eyed. Donghyuck starts to giggle. So does Renjun.

Donghyuck darts forward as much as he can with Renjun’s entire body on top of him, catching his lips in a kiss that’s more a peck than anything else. His hands drop to drift up and down Renjun’s sides, fingertips drawing imperfect ovals. “What did I say, Renjunnie? Yes. Of course.”

This time it’s Renjun who leans forward for a kiss, but unlike Donghyuck’s it’s long, lingering, disgustingly wet in the way they both like. 

“Roll over a little,” Renjun says when they finally break apart, sounding breathless. Donghyuck obliges, but first he has to lift Renjun off of him, hands wrapped around Renjun’s waist, and again he finds himself marveling at how different their bodies are — where Renjun is narrow, Donghyuck is broad, and where Renjun is small, Donghyuck is long — and yet how perfectly Renjun fits in his grasp. The realization itself is almost heady enough to distract him from the loss of contact against his dick, and the sudden sting of the cold air.

He pillows his head on his arm as he listens to Renjun reach for the lube, the _click_ as he flips open the cap. Then a pause. Renjun’s hand, dry and warm, trailing down his back. Renjun’s lips, pressing kisses against his side, much like Donghyuck had touched him with his hands earlier.

That’s the thing about Renjun — when it comes to romance, to sex, to _love_ , it’s like a switch is flipped, and the boy who is usually so sharp and loud and funny just _melts_ into Donghyuck, into the softest thing he’s ever known.

“Lift your leg a little,” Renjun’s voice comes softly, one finger tapping on Donghyuck’s hip. Again, Donghyuck does as Renjun tells him to, and he’s rewarded with Renjun’s touch against his inner thighs, wet with lube.

It’s almost too much, his skin hypersensitive, Renjun’s hand against his —

“You can put your leg down now, Hyuck-ah,” he feels Renjun say as much as he hears it, breath hot and dense against Donghyuck’s shoulders.

He does, legs slick together, and one of Renjun’s hand’s clasps onto his shoulder, the other around his waist. He takes it in his own, and there — unmistakable, the press of Renjun’s dick between his thighs, his forehead landing sticky with sweat against Donghyuck’s back.

There’s something — teasing, almost, about the way Renjun moves his hips, but Donghyuck knows it’s not intentional. If anything, Renjun is hyper-concerned about Donghyuck’s pleasure, a whine of, “Touch yourself, Hyuckie, please, tell me you feel good—” making it through his praises of Donghyuck’s body.

Donghyuck does as he’s told, taking his own cock in one hand and stroking himself in time with Renjun’s thrusts, the other still holding Renjun’s hand against his stomach.

It’s almost too much, really, the sensations of it all — and Donghyuck does mean _sensations_ , because while he could come from his own hand alone, that’s not what this is about.

It’s about the lingering taste of Renjun on his lips, each desperate exhale Renjun puffs against his back —

“I feel fucking good, Jun, _fuck—_ ”

And god, there’s something about the sight of Renjun’s hand, so flushed and red and _small_ compared to his own, the way that his pinky alone is almost enough to wrap around the birdlike bend of Renjun’s wrist, the narrow press of Renjun’s ribcage against his spine, so slight and yet so _present_ , so entirely responsible for everything Donghyuck’s feeling right now.

There is, too, the knowledge that everything Renjun’s feeling right now, every other moan of “God, Hyuck, your _thighs_ ,” is his doing — the thought of it is dizzying, swelling inside him like a balloon, the feeling so tight in his skin he’s sure he’s fit to burst.

He doesn’t realize he’s started moving faster against himself, that Renjun’s hips are stuttering even more than they had before, until the moment crashes down on him.

Donghyuck comes like that, in Renjun’s arms, against his stomach, eyes fucking fixed on his and Renjun’s interlocked hands. It’s like the world narrows down to that single point, that single point where they are connected, Renjun’s hand so fucking _tiny_ in his own, and Donghyuck’s on a high he’s never known before — or maybe he has, but he’s just never put it together like this.

And then Renjun’s coming, too, with a half-swallowed cry of Donghyuck’s name, knuckles white again’st Donghyuck’s, cum slick between Donghyuck’s thighs. 

They stay there like that, for a moment, still holding hands, Renjun’s face pressed against Donghyuck’s back, until Donghyuck decides to take the initiative and rolls over to face Renjun again, no regard for the mess between his legs.

“Hey,” he can’t help the smile — no, smirk — that slides on his face, the way it creeps into his voice despite how fucking breathless he is. There’s a flush high on Renjun’s cheeks, sweat dripping horizontally across his forehead. It’s adorable. It’s the first thing he’s said in a few minutes -- while he tends to be more of a talker, Renjun’s voice is the one that takes over when they’re in bed.

“Hey,” Renjun replies, his eyes flicking down to where Donghyuck still hasn’t let his hand go. He half-chuckles, like he can’t believe Donghyuck’s in front of him, like he knows exactly what Donghyuck is going to say.

Actually, he beats him to it. Donghyuck’s face goes from a smirk, satiated and slick, to a full-blown grin, smiling so hard it hurts.

Donghyuck says it back.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> if u want to send me hate mail for this u can find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/jenorising) & [cc](https://curiouscat.me/uglyfics) !!


End file.
